A Date, A Song, A Kiss, A Ring?
by turnupthemusicx
Summary: It started as an innocent date, but after a breath-taking song and a passionate kiss, could the relationship lead onto something more?


**Hey Everyone**

**So...I was watching re-runs of Waterloo Road last night  
And it was the episode where Donte proposed to Chlo  
And this idea just hit me, so I began writing and just couldn't stop**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Anything To Do With Camp Rock, or 'Got Me Going Crazy', That Belongs To The Jonas Brothers, sadly =(**

**Dedications: This is for my AWESOME fellow Hardcore Dreamer...Verity! Love ya loads bbe! BFF x3**

**Thank You's: All You EXCELLENT People Checking Out My Story! =DD**

**So I hope you all enjoy =D**

* * *

Shane had Mitchie pinned up against his bedroom door, while he sucked intensely along her collar bone, while Mitchie let out moans of passion. And to think just a few hours previous, Shane had been extremely nervous and had felt sick to the pit of his stomach for one reason...

_Flashback- Shanes POV_

_Ding Dong._

_Oh no, Mitchie's here. Right Shane, deep breaths, you'll be fine._

_I opened the door and there she was looking as stunning as ever. Standing there in a halter neck black dress, that was cut mid-way between her thighs, and strappy silver stilettos. Her hair paraded down her back, gracefully, and her side bangs slightly covered her eyes._

_Her eyes locked with mine and I was speechless. Me, Shane Grey, Speechless._

_After, what could have been at least only a few minutes, but felt like a lifetime later, I found my voice and invited her in._

_As soon as she had stepped through and into the dining room, I heard her gasp._

"_Shane, it's beautiful. You did all this for me?" she spun around and flung her arms at me, which I answered with a tighter hug._

"_Only the best for you, babe"_

_When we release from our embrace, she just smiled at me and took a seat in the chair I had pulled out for her, while I sat opposite._

_The meal went down perfectly, with the odd pleasant chit chat, here and there, but no deep intellectual talk. After we had finished desert, I took Mitchie by the hand and led her outside to the porch swing at the back of the house, where we just sat, cuddled up with each other for about half an hour._

"_Mitch, can I show you something?" I asked._

"_Sure Popstar, anything" she giggled back. _

_With that I entered back into the house, returning with my jet black Les Paul Gibson. I pulled up a stool from the poolside bar and placed it in front of Mitchie and took a seat, strumming my guitar._

"_I wrote this for you not so long ago now, but I was waiting for the right moment to show you," I smiled._

**Baby, pretty lady  
Tell me how you do it  
And tell me, what can I do to help  
Cuz I've been thinking of you  
For a little while now  
And this right here is how I feel**

Girl, you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you've got me beggin, baby  
Beggin, baby, please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
Cuz girl, I don't know what to do  
Cuz I'm so in love with you

Head over my heels  
Yeah, I know how I feel  
Girl, you know that I'm in love  
Know I once was lonely  
Now I know you love me  
This right here is how I feel  
Whoa oh

Girl, you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you've got me beggin, baby  
Beggin, baby, please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
Cuz girl, I don't know what to do  
Cuz I'm so in love with you

Come on!  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Yeah!

Girl, you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you've got me beggin, baby  
Girl, I'm on my knees  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
Cuz girl, I don't know what to do  
Cuz I'm so in love  
So in love  
So in love with you

_I looked up from my guitar, to see Mitchie with her famous grin spread across from ear to ear._

"_Wow, just wow! That was amazing and for me, I can't believe it. I love you so much Shane" she said breathlessly before, coming over to me and pushing her lips onto mine, which I connected back with as much force as I could._

_I picked her up and carried her up to my room. Where we continued kissing....._

_End of Flashback & Shanes POV_

Shane lifted his head from Mitchie's neck and spoke.

"You know I love you too, right baby?"

Mitchie just nodded and again, but more passionately this time, kissed Shane. Then trailed many sweet, chaste kisses along his jaw line up to his ear, making Shane moan with pleasure. Hearing him turned Mitchie on, more then he already did. She pushed against his force, so they both bounded off the door and onto the bed, where she straddled him, and forcefully kissed him full on the lips. Shane ran his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she happily accepted and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Not bothering to fight for domination, she gladly let him explore her mouth.

Shane began to run his hands up and down her thighs, while Mitchie's hands where tangled in Shanes shiny black locks. Shane began to raise his hands higher and higher, making Mitchie giggle and moan, greatly.

Shane pushed Mitchie over, so that he was on top, and began leaving little butterfly kisses along her jaw, leading down to her neck and finally finishing by suckling on her collar bone.

"Better not leave a love bite there" Mitchie giggled and gasped. She had never felt this much enjoyment in a make out before, but then again only Shane had had this affect on her.

Shane began rubbing circles on Mitchie's stomach, leading all the way up her body, grazing her breast lightly, up to cup her chin, then over Mitchie's head to reach for something from under his pillow.

A small, velvet, black box.

He pulled it out, and covered it wholly with his shaking hand. He slowly started to peel from Mitchie's grasp, and kneeled into between her legs.

Mitchie sat up, using her elbows for support, with a confused expression on her face.

"Mitchie Torres, 3 perfect years together and I have never regretted one of them. And I sure hope you haven't either. You and I both know we are meant to be, it is our destiny. I love you more then any words or songs or anything can explain." Shane took a deep breath in before continuing. "So, I am asking you, will you do me the honour in becoming my wife?"

Mitchie gasped, but then a huge cheesy grin appeared.

"Oh my gosh, Shane! Of course I will, I love you too" she happily obliged.

Shane slid the ring onto her wedding finger, and they continued their make- out session for another 10 minutes. Before they both changed, -Shane into just a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms and Mitchie, into one of Shane's t-shirts- and cuddled up together, falling asleep in each others arms.

The future Mr and Mrs Grey.

* * *

**So, What y'all think? I hope you enjoyed it! =DD**

**I tried to please everyone with SMITCHIE fluff  
Im sorry I can't help it  
I just LOVE Smitchie, they are sooo adorable!**

**Proposition...You REVIEW mine...I'll REVIEW yours...Deal?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! =DD**

**Ly JJayy xx**


End file.
